Singing
by Zombiifissh
Summary: --He listened closer, recognizing Hiei’s voice. It was a song, he realized with confusion. ‘Hiei… singing?’-- Shameless fluff fest here. Be warned.


**A/N: This is a shameless fluff-fest between Hiei and Kurama. It's so cute, even _I _squirm and squee at the cuteness of it. Heh. If you look, however, you'll be able to tell that I was debating in my head whether or not to have it include sex. Debating for a long, long, time. Like, the entire span of the story. It came out ending without sex, but there are SO many places where sex could happen… My friend read this and called me a teaser… ;; Thank you math class for extreme boredom enough to write!! Hahaha… Well, Anyway. **

**DISCLAIMER: I have to include a disclaimer for this one. It's special. :3 I do not own the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the show. I DO, however, own the song, since I wrote it. Feel free to use it, but PM me for my permission first. 'Kay? Good. **

* * *

**Singing**

**By Kiki Fairy**

* * *

Hiei sighed irritably. _How_ he always managed to be dragged along to Yusuke's parties, he never knew. And even for Yusuke's parties, this one seemed especially pointless. It was the middle of February, and there was this stupid human holiday dedicated to love today. Kurama had insisted on his coming; saying that it wouldn't be the same without him, that it would be _fun_, that he _needed_ to come. How did he always manage to be talked into these things? Hiei guessed it didn't really matter, as he would have gone to see Kurama either way.

Later on that night, both Yusuke and Kuwabara had vowed to hook up with, or at least kiss, their respective valentine at the party. Hiei, of course, found their attempts to flirt with Keiko and Yukina both absolutely pitiful and ridiculous.

He was shaking his head at Yusuke, who had just gotten a slap in the face for groping Keiko, and was now chuckling at her and Botan. He laughed harder as both Botan and Keiko started to yell at him about proper gentlemanly etiquette, which was completely a waste of the girls' time. Hiei looked to the right and saw Kuwabara and Yukina, both blushing. He continued to watch as they shared a quick, shy kiss before Kuwabara laughed loudly and smiled a huge smile at Yukina (and then a triumphant grin at Yusuke).

Hiei, who was leaning against the wall away from the makeshift dance floor just recently put into use by the demon shinobi, Rinku, Chu, and Suzuka. growled and shook his head again. He looked to his left as Kurama approached him from that side. He wore a small, slightly crooked smile.

"You don't look very happy, Hiei," Kurama said, leaning against the wall beside his friend.

"Hn. Do I ever?"

Kurama chuckled. "True, you have a point. I just meant that you look even more brooding that usual, that's all. Is something wrong?"

"Tch. You know I don't mix well with other people," Hiei said cynically.

Kurama shrugged and his expression was apologetic. "I know. I just thought that maybe you could have a little fun this time? You know, just loosen up a little bit…"

Hiei gave him a blank sidelong look. "You mean with alcohol."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to." The Jagan was glowing under its ward.

Kurama held the sides of his head indignantly. "Hiei! You can't just do that! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!"

"Hn."

The demon's conversation (if you could call it that) was interrupted then by a loud crash. Both looked across the room to see Yusuke laying against the far wall, upside-down, and giggling like a madman. Botan and Keiko were both growling at Yusuke; obviously he had done something stupid again.

Koenma, who was to the far right of the room talking with Genkai, looked up at Yusuke and sighed. He watched Botan as she stomped over to sit with him and the old woman. Koenma moved over to include her into the conversation, while Genkai went on as if nothing had happened.

"The demon dimwits don't seem to be very lively," she commented, brushing her gray-pink hair out of her eyes.

No, they really don't," Koenma agreed.

"Should we help? Ooh, I know! What about singing?" Botan chimed in.

"Singing? Botan, I think Hell is more likely to freeze over than Hiei singing," Koenma remarked.

"Well, yes, but…"

"Maybe the fox?" Genkai said quietly.

"Master Genkai, I can hardly picture Kurama singing. He's just too withdrawn and quiet." The prince argued.

"Or maybe you just haven't heard the rumors? The old one continued.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Botan asked excitedly, but quietly, wary of the two standing just across the room. Genkai smirked.

"The story goes that the Legendary Bandit, Yoko Kurama, would sing to his lovers that he took in Makai. Those lucky enough to hear his song, or better, have a song sung about them, immediately could know then that he cared for them deeply. But it's just a rumor," she added slyly, trusting Botan to take the bait.

"I'm going to ask him!" Botan muttered cheerily, getting up from the floor, just as Genkai knew she would. The blue-haired ferry-girl bounced over to the two demons, who had continued their conversation. They looked up at her when she approached.

"Yes, Botan? What is it?" Kurama asked politely as Hiei grunted.

"I was wondering something, Kurama," Botan began. "I heard that you used to sing. Maybe you could sing us a song?" she asked eagerly. Hiei's eyes widened minutely at this, and he began to pay closer attention to the two to his left.

Kurama's eyes had widened in shock. "Where… When… What? Where and when did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Can't tell, that's a secret!" she giggled. "So will you sing?"

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed; the attention of everyone in the room was now on him. "No. I don't do that anymore. I'm sorry, but I think I'll leave now. Excuse me." He began to walk away.

Yusuke got up off the floor from beside Keiko. "Hey, Kurama! Why not?" he asked.

Kurama's hand rested on the sliding door. He turned his head to speak to Yusuke. "Because I no longer have anyone to sing to, he said, sorrow penetrating his voice. He opened the door and left.

As the slight commotion of Kurama's departure died down, no one notice the small, dark demon sneak out the window.

* * *

Hiei made sure to arrive at Kurama's house after Kurama did, carefully concealing his aura and using only a minute sliver of ki to mask his scent before locating Kurama's position in the house. He peeked through the windows, finding Kurama on his couch in the living room. His eyes widened when he saw the state his friend was in.

Kurama was huddled on the far corner of the couch looking utterly miserable. Hiei watched as Kurama got up and shuffled to the kitchen, pulling out a knife to cut up some vegetables for a salad. Hiei flitted over to the familiar bedroom-window-tree and up to Kurama's window, entering the house as he usually did. He crept down the stairs, which, fortunately, were hidden from view of the kitchen, sneaked to the entrance of said kitchen, and peered around the wall there.

"Kurama?"

The redhead jumped at the sudden voice, making his hands slip. His fingers, though usually deft, dropped the knife in his hand and it sliced open his left palm before clattering to the floor. Kurama winced and pressed his thumbs to the wide gash on his palm, reaching for the paper towels to wrap his hand.

Hiei stopped him by taking his wrist in his hand and pulling it towards him. He brought up the bloody hand to his lips surprisingly gently and began to lick the wound clean.

Kurama gave Hiei a questioning look. "Not that I mind, Hiei, but why are you doing that?"

Hiei looked up at him, not quite taking his petite tongue from Kurama's hand. He drew in the pink muscle as he started to speak. "Since that was kind of my fault, I thought I should clean you, like you do for me sometimes."

"Yes, Hiei, but I don't use my _tongue_." The kitsune's voice was confused.

"You already said you don't mind, so shut up and let me do this." He began licking away the blood again. Kurama chuckled and didn't argue with his friend, figuring that Hiei might use force if he tried.

Soon Kurama's hand was clean and no longer bleeding, helped along by Hiei's saliva and the slight pressure Kurama had on the wound with his thumb. They had discovered the cut was wide but not deep, and Hiei began to unwrap his right arm. Kurama gave him a inquiring gaze. "It needs to be covered," Hiei answered shortly.

"But Hiei, your arm—?"

"Relax, I'm not going to take the whole thing off," Hiei said, biting and ripping a piece of the bandage with his knife-sharp teeth. Kurama held out his hand, and Hiei tied the wrapping off over the minor infliction.

"That should hold me over for a while," Kurama said, letting his arm rest at his side again. "Thank you, Hiei." The fire demon gave a small nod.

Hiei sat at the kitchen table as Kurama washed the knife and resumed chopping vegetables, adding more for Hiei. "So why did you look so sad earlier, fox?" Hiei asked from the chair, trying to sound nonchalant. There was a pause in Kurama' s cutting, and Hiei could have kicked himself at the look on Kurama's face. Hiei spoke again quickly, trying to amend himself. "Never mind, I don't need to—"

"He was my old… partner," Kurama said quietly, cutting Hiei off. "We worked together for a time, and then…"

"What happened?" Hiei asked cautiously.

"He died. Just like that."

Hiei could hear the breaks in the fox's voice and wisely decided not to pursue the issue. "So what are you cooking?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Kurama picked up on this and was grateful.

"Just a salad," he answered. "I'm going to add fruits to it later, and I could throw in some chicken for you if you like," Kurama added, remembering Hiei's taste for meat. Hiei nodded approvingly.

The two got ready for bed, Hiei only taking off his cloak and boots, and Kurama heading to the bathroom for a shower. Hiei had decided to stay "to make sure you don't off yourself," he had said, though Kurama was happy to have Hiei's company either way.

* * *

Hiei lay down in the bed, not bothering to wait for Kurama. Then suddenly, he got an idea. He gave a little grin and slowly but steadily let his energy burn lower, until it seemed he was asleep. He crept towards the bathroom, fluctuating his energy to make it appear he had not moved.

He decided that, since it seemed his day to be sneaky, he planned to go into the bathroom as quietly as he could and steal Kurama's towels, as a joke.

He got into the bathroom silently with no particular effort, and was about to reach for the towels when he stopped. He listened closer for Kurama.

Thinking he'd been discovered, Hiei froze and listened more intently for Kurama's voice. To his surprise, he _did_ hear Kurama, but instead of talking or scolding Hiei for lack of privacy, Hiei heard Kurama not yelling at him, but singing. Hiei's eyes widened slightly in surprise—Kurama didn't even know he was there! He sat down on the counter silently and listened to the sorrowful, wilting tune.

"Talking, showing, discerning, laughing,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Conversing, revealing, discovering, befriending,

My partner.

From partners to lovers we moved as we were,

Together abandoning all our past hurts.

Living and working to our own design,

I was just yours as you were all mine.

Flying, running, playing, loving.

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Flapping, pounding, stealing, hoarding,

My chimera.

We had a time that was mutually ours

Hiding away from the world with our powers.

We both lived fiercely, and loved fiercer still,

But we loved often, as lovers will.

Being, living, roving, breathing.

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Seeing, shifting, believing, existing,

My Kuronoue.

We felt that we would last forever,

Knowing that we would be together.

I gave you my heart in the shape of a mote,

And you showed it off around your throat.

Clinking, dangling, sparkling, hanging,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Ringing, suspending, shimmering, swinging,

My living gem.

But there came a fateful, dreary day,

And you said we should not away,

But my sights were set on the job at hand,

I was not aware of the fire I fanned.

Rushing, searching, finding, going,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Fleeing, knowing, catching, leaving,

My confidant.

We escaped the stronghold rather sprightly,

But your pendant was snatched by light trees.

Our foes were upon us, I told you not to go off,

Yet you flew for it, saying you couldn't bear it lost.

Bereaving, ejecting, losing, emptying,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Dashing, speeding, groping, clasping,

My spirit.

The reeds then pierced through your straining soul,

And I stopped short and watched, my mass growing cold;

You saw fear in my eyes, and sorrow as well,

And yelled to me, telling me to save myself.

Bleeding, pouring, freezing, crying,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Flowing, draining, burning, dying,

My counterpart.

I followed your order, and yet to this day,

I wish that I had had the courage to stay

To help you go on and to help you survive,

But I fled in haste and now my heart writhes.

Grieving, despairing, regretting, deploring,

Kuronoue, Kuronoue.

Lamenting, bemoaning, yearning, mourning,

My lover."

The song drifted away sadly, and Hiei brought himself back to reality. He had had no idea that Kurama could sing so beautifully, even half-choked by repressed sobs as he was.

"That was pretty, fox," he remarked quietly. He heard a thud and a low curse from the shower before Kurama jerked away the shower curtain just enough to poke his head out accusingly at Hiei.

"Hiei, what the HELL do you think you're doing in here?!" Kurama snapped, his face red. Hiei looked up at him innocently.

"Well, I was going to take your towels, but then I heard you… It really was pretty..?" he added, hoping it would calm the angry kitsune.

"If this is your idea of a joke…

"What, I can't compliment you once in a wile now?" Hiei snapped back, his face now also red. "I liked your singing, you bastard, but if you're not willing to believe I have some kind of an ear for music, then fine!" He got up to leave. His hand was on the doorknob when Kurama spoke up.

"Hiei, wait!" Hiei paused to glare at Kurama. "Don't leave," the fox sighed pleadingly.

"Hn." Hiei walked out the door and back to Kurama's bedroom, letting his energy be known and showing Kurama he had stayed in the house. He sat on the familiar windowsill, opening it to let the warm, summer breeze in. he leaned against the edge of the windowsill, closing his eyes and waiting for Kurama.

He decided to pass the time by humming, since Kurama would be in the shower for a wile longer. 'The fox always takes his time in there,' Hiei thought. He started to hum a random tune, then a thought came to him. His Jagan made little sounds when it opened, so maybe he could manipulate those? He untied the ward around his forehead and tested it, and it seemed that he could indeed produce different tones and sounds with the Jagan. Going further, he found he could even make two different noises and pitches at the same time.

He began to pick out a slow, soft melody with the Jagan, adding a countermelody that sounded like bells ringing. He then hummed the tune of the words, though he did not remember them. He felt sure that he had heard this song somewhere before, but he had no idea as to where he might have heard it. He shrugged away this thought, concentrating on the music.

Kurama felt Hiei's ki shift, and assumed he had opened the Jagan. He continued to towel-dry his hair until—'Oh, Inari, if he's spying on me..!' The redhead quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and moved swiftly out to his bedroom, almost angry, until he heard something strange from the other side of the closed door. He listened closer, recognizing Hiei's voice. It was a song, he realized with confusion. 'Hiei… singing?' He strained his ears.

The tune was slow, and could be easily be swayed to. It was quiet and sweet, almost like a lullaby. Kurama stood, entranced by the beauty that Hiei's voice was creating, but what were the other two sounds? One sounded like an orchestra, and another sounded like cathedral bells. 'Is Hiei making those sounds? How..?' He shook his head and resumed listening, not really caring how the pretty tones were being created.

The song sped up and gained intensity when the lullaby came to a close, turning form a gentle melody into something that sounded like a battle march. Kurama chuckled; a battle march was just like Hiei. The orchestra sound transformed into something like a brass ensemble, and the bells turned into a low, pulsing, constant tone, almost like marching feet put to a low pitch. Hiei's voice wove through the harmony that these two sounds made, and the song began, immediately filling Kurama with the sort of feeling that made him feel invigorated, invincible. He opened the door to his bedroom, finally finding out that the Jagan had produced the other sounds. Hiei seemed too concentrated on his music to even notice the fox.

"Hiei?"

Hiei's head swiveled around, and the music halted instantly. The force of his turning threw him off balance, and he fell backwards out of the window. He crashed down to the bushes below.

"Hiei!" Kurama ran to the window and leaned out of it, looking down for the small demon. He met fiery eyes with his won; crimson orbs that were glaring at him in embarrassment from the shrubbery. "Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama called, trying not to laugh at the fire demon caught up and sprawled in the bushes. He could practically _feel_ Hiei's glare intensify.

"I'm stuck," he growled shortly. Kurama couldn't suppress a tiny giggle at this.

"H-Hold on, I'm coming," he said, disappearing from the window. He reappeared a minute later at the front door in a robe, having abandoned his towel.

He approached the stuck little Hiei, laughing again when he saw just how stuck Hiei really was. His limbs were entangled with the limbs of the bushes, so that he almost looked like he could have been a part of the bush at one time. "Wow, you're really in there, huh, Hiei?" Kurama teased.

"Just get me out of here!" Hiei snapped back. Kurama stifled another giggle.

"All right, Hiei. Just hold on and try to relax," the redhead said as he grabbed hold of Hiei's right ankle.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this, Kur—OUCH!!" Kurama had pulled—hard—on Hiei's ankle, incidentally scratching him up on the thorns and twigs in the bush. "Kurama, if you don't hurry the _hell_ up, I'm going to incinerate all of your precious god damn bushes!" Hiei threatened. Kurama hold shifted and tightened as he grabbed Hiei's other ankle as well.

"Okay, Hiei, no need to get violent. You're just about out now, hold on…" Kurama gave another hard tug, he felt something give out, and he fell backwards, landing on his behind. There was a hurried rustle of leaves, and Kurama realized that the thing in his arms was no Hiei. It was Hiei's _pants._ Kurama blushed crimson, though he grinned a little at the sight of the bush. All he could see of Hiei was his eyes gleaming at him from a gap in the leaves, and most of his hair sticking out above the leaves surrounding his eyes. He almost laughed; he found it adorable whenever the only thing one could see of Hiei was the top of his head.

"You did that on purpose!" Hiei accused, almost sure he was practically glowing from his own blush.

Kurama gave a sly grin. "Maybe."

"Bastard!"

"Hiei, we're in public. No need for such language," Kurama almost laughed out.

"Give… me… my… pants," Hiei demanded slowly, trying to stay calm.

"Well now, I think I'd call this a rather compromising situation," the kitsune teased, realizing Hiei wasn't going to come out and get them outright.

"I _said_ give me my pants!" Hiei said louder.

"No… No, I don't think I will. I rather like the current situation," Kurama said gleefully, holding up Hiei's pants.

"GIVE ME MY GOD DAMNED PANTS BACK, YOU BASTARD!!" Hiei shouted frantically.

"Take them!" the fox almost sang, holding the pants out to the bush. He laughed inwardly as Hiei's too-short arm shot out of the bush, swiping in vain at the pants.

"KURAMA!" Hiei roared angrily.

"What? I'm not getting any closer; I fear for my safety," Kurama joked.

"GIVE—MY—PANTS—BACK—OR—YOU—WILL—DIE!"

"But Hiei, why don't you come out and take them?" Kurama inquired sweetly.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T WEAR ANYTHING UNDERNEATH THOSE!" Hiei snapped.

"Oh, _that's_ right… Although I _could_ just force you out…"

"Fox, don't you DARE!" As if in response, the branches shifted, brushing Hiei in ways that were _definitely_ not appropriate for being in public. Kurama laughed when he heard Hiei actually _squeak_.

The bush suddenly shook harshly, and Kurama assumed that Hiei had jumped. There was a soft thud then, and a tiny gasp came from the bush. Hiei's hair was no longer visible, and he did not say a word.

"Hiei..? Are you okay?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"Kurama, listen to me very carefully. I n-need you to pull all of these branches away from me… very, _very_ slowly." Was Kurama imagining things, or did he hear Hiei's voice tremble? Wondering what was wrong, he did as Hiei requested, but did not expose him, so that now there was a sort of cocoon around the fire demon. A small, shaky hand slowly protruded from the top of the shrubs. "Pants, please," he said quietly.

Surprised that Hiei had said 'please,' he silently placed the clothes back into their owner's grasp. The arm retracted and there was a silence when Hiei stopped moving. "Are you okay, Hiei?" Kurama repeated.

"Fine," Hiei replied after a moment's silence. He stood up, trying not to sway on his feet. His efforts were good, but he did teeter a bit once he was fully standing. Kurama's sharp eyes did not miss this, but he waited to see what Hiei would do.

The smaller walked out of the bush, willing his legs not to tremble as he did so. There was a gash of notable size on his left hip, as well as many smaller scratches from the thorns on his legs. 'Stupid Kurama, with his stupid plants, and his stupid playfulness!' Hiei thought as he started to bleed. He just hoped he could get inside before he started to leave a trail of blood. His hopes were stomped out, however, as his hip poured crimson liquid down his leg. Why did legs have to bleed so much? It was troublesome. He sighed, hearing Kurama's gasp when said fox demon saw the puddle beginning to form at Hiei's feet.

"Hiei, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Kurama. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"Where are you bleeding?"

"My leg."

"Come here," Kurama said, scooping Hiei up into his arms, causing the short one to turn red.

"Put me down, I can walk by myself!"

"But Hiei, I caused that!"

"No you didn't, you dolt, I fell over!"

"Who caused you to fall over?" Kurama pointed out, trotting into the house. Hiei couldn't argue that one.

"Hn! Put me down anyway!"

"No."

"Fox, I'm warning you…"

"Hiei, let me treat it…"

"No!"

"I'm going to whether you like it or not, you know…"

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"Oh, come on, Hiei, you wouldn't kill me for trying to _help_, would you?" Kurama said in that too-sweet tone of his.

"Damn it, put me down!"

"Okay!" Kurama sat Hiei down on his bed. He put a hand on Hiei's shoulder when the koorime tried to stand. "Stay here, please?" Hiei grunted and tried to stand again. Kurama sighed and shook his head, quickly pinning Hiei to the bed with vines from around the room. He left for the bathroom, hearing Hiei growling loudly.

"Fox, you are gonna die!"

"Hiei, please! You're acting like a child!" Kurama called from the bathroom. He came back holding bandages a moment later.

"Don't you EVEN think you're going to wrap that," Hiei growled. "I can do it myself!"

"I'm sure you could, Hiei, but you don't have to do everything yourself anymore. You have me!" The fire demon blinked at the statement, causing Kurama to smile. "That's right, Hiei. That's what friends do. They help each other. Therefore, since I consider you my friend, I'm going to help you," he continued. "Is there a problem with that?"

"In this situation, yes! I do NOT want your hands near that wound!" Hiei exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Where on your leg_ is_ the wound?" Kurama asked.

"High up," Hiei snarled, embarrassed.

"How high?"

"Front-of-the-hip-high." Kurama smiled.

"Left or right?"

"Left!" Hiei was growing more and more irritated.

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said, kneeling next to the bed.

"Don't you touch me…" Hiei began.

"If you didn't want me to help, you wouldn't have told me where your injury was," Kurama replied pleasantly. "And besides, if you _really_ wanted to leave, you could. You know I wouldn't stop you." Hiei blinked again and came very close to pouting, knowing Kurama was right and not really wanting to leave. "Now are you going to let me wrap your wound, or not?"

"Fine!" Hiei grumbled, going red in the face once again when the fox smiled at him.

"All right, Hiei. Just try to relax, then." Kurama had to try _very_ hard not to break into a grin when he lowered the rim of Hiei's pants on the left side. He debated with himself for a minute, then decided to spare Hiei and left him with his dignity, stopping his pants once the gash on his hip was uncovered. Hiei breathed a tiny sigh of relief, his blush subsiding. "It's not very deep, thankfully. Does it hurt very much?"

"No," Hiei replied shortly. "It's fine."

"It's still bleeding, though…" the kitsune mused aloud. "I'll have to clean it…"

"Go ahead and do it, then, so I can get off this damn bed," the fire demon said nonchalantly.

Kurama nodded and flashed a mischievous grin up at Hiei a second before he lowered his head to lick the smaller one's hip clean. Hiei went stiff, gasped, and his blush returned tenfold. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!"

Kurama turned his wide grin up to his flushed friend. "Since that was kind of my fault, Hiei, I thought I should clean you…"

Hiei's eyebrows instantly met and he dropped his jaw, completely indignant at having his own words used against him.

"So shut up and let me do this." He resumed gently licking away the blood, chuckling every time Hiei squirmed or gasped.

"F-F-Fox! St-Stop it!" Hiei only got a chuckle and an agonizingly slow lick as a response. "_Stop!!_" He desperately wished the husky tone would leave his voice. Kurama looked up at him again.

He was some kind of sight, Kurama thought. So adorable, with his face-wide blush that Kurama was curious to see how far down it went; that innocent, wide-eyed look on his face, coupled with the hesitant pleasure there; his quickly moving chest…

Kurama quickly shook his head just a little bit. He decided with a small chuckle to stop this before it got out of hand. He finished cleaning Hiei and gently bandaged his hip. The plants retracted slowly and rubbed Hiei's arms and legs where they had been squeezing before as the tiny koorime sat up.

"Are you okay, Hiei?" Kurama asked apologetically. Hiei glared. Kurama half-grinned. "Forgive me, but you did the same thing earlier…"

"It was NOT the same thing," Hiei growled, a shadow of his former blush remaining.

Kurama looked at him coolly. "But it _was_ the same thing, Hiei." I might not have shown it, but I derived the same pleasure you just did when you licked my hand."

"You what?!"

Kurama waved his hand slightly. "Well, I'm not sure _that's_ the way I intended you to take that…" he said, slightly embarrassed. "I just meant that… I … I liked it, Hiei. And I know by your reaction to what I just did that you liked it. It's something you learn to see when you're Makai's Greatest Lover."

"'Ch. Bit full of yourself, there?"

"Hmm. Maybe. But that's what _they_ called _me,_ not what I called myself. Will you stay? It's too late now for you to go to Genkai's temple, and I'd worry all night if you were to sleep outside when you could be here. I wouldn't sleep at all." He smiled warmly at Hiei.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I can't fathom why you'd care. It's like you don't have any faith in me at all, Kurama."

"It's not that, Hiei. I know perfectly well you cant take care of yourself…" His smile became sad, remembering that Hiei had been alone and taking care of himself most of his life. But I'd like it if you were to stay here. You don't have to be alone anymore, Hiei. I'm here for you."

Hiei put on a sour face. "And how long will _that_ last? Until you find I'm not useful to you anymore?"

Kurama looked hurt. He knelt down by Hiei. "Hiei, I'll be here for you for as long as you need me. You may not want me, but like I said, I'll stay by your side."

"Fox…"

"Hiei, you're my best friend. Please, stop pushing me away because of that."

Hiei looked away to the right. He'd never really had friends, at least in his eyes, and Kurama was pushing on a boundary that no one ever had before. He looked back, frowning with confusion. "I'm your best friend?" he asked. It was more like a disbelieving statement than a question, but Kurama understood.

"Yes, Hiei."

"What does that even mean?" His tone was still rough, but he really had no idea what the conversation would lead to.

"It means I like you. not just physically, but everything about you. when you're happy, I'm happy. When you're sad, I'm sad, and I want to make you happy. You're the first person in Ningenkai that I truly connected with. Technically, I could say you were my first friend. At least in this body, anyway," he added awkwardly.

Hiei's frown stayed in place. "Hn. What's a friend, anyway? Just someone who claims the title and runs off the minute they're inconvenienced."

"No, Hiei," Kurama said, shaking his head. "that's only a deceiver. A friend is someone who will stay with you, whatever you need."

A tiny light came into Hiei's ruby eyes as he looked at Kurama. "Like…" Memories of times when Kurama could have abandoned him but didn't rushed through Hiei's head. Kurama smiled ardently at Hiei and nodded. "I'm… your friend?" Kurama nodded again. "And I suppose… I could consider you mine..?" Kurama's smile broke into a grin and he laughed happily. Hiei looked at him defensively. "What?"

"Hiei, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," he explained. "So I take it you'll stay?" He was ecstatic.

Hiei smirked good-naturedly. "I doubt I could turn you down in that state," he said jokingly. "Wouldn't want to make you cry."

"Thank you, Hiei," Kurama said, still smiling. "Though since it's late and I have school in the morning, I think we should get to bed."

"Whatever, then." Kurama went to the bathroom to change into pajamas. He came back a few minutes later and found Hiei already in the bed and comfortably under the blankets. Hiei peeked up at Kurama from under the sheets as Kurama shut off the light. The redhead felt his way to the bed and moved in next to Hiei, who made room and rolled onto his side.

Hiei jumped slightly as arms moved to encircle him as he was nodding off, but he soon relaxed into the embrace and was about to start dozing again when he heard the kitsune's soft voice behind him. Hiei listened closer and discovered Kurama was singing a nonsensical lullaby into his ear. He turned his head sleepily to look at the fox.

"Kurama..?"

"Yes, Hiei?" came the gently reply.

"…It's pretty."

Through the gloom, Hiei could just barely make out Kurama's smile. "Thank you, Hiei." He began to sing again, watching Hiei drift into sleep in his arms.

He stopped singing to nuzzle the fire demon's hair. "I think I might have just found a new audience to sing to, Hiei." He sighed, content, and fell into dreamland beside his friend.

+**END**+

**GOD THAT WAS LONG!! SIXTEEN PAGES OF PURE FLUFF!! XD GAWD I HAVE TO SQUEAL AND WIGGLE EVERY TIME I READ THIS! I'm shameless, I know, but IT'S SO DAMN CUTE! It's a brazen fluff-fest, and I will not repent for it. I love it. X3 **

**_POLL!! WHO WANTS AN M-RATED VERSION??_ I'll have to bump up the rating, of course, but oh well. I KNOW you noticed, it was TOTALLY obvious that I tried really, **_**really**_** hard to avoid the sex here. It was like in Final Destination! Seriously, watching the movie, you're doing this number: "Is he gonna die? No… Is he gonna die **_**now?**_** No… How 'bout **_**now?**_** No… What about—SPLAT! …Yup…" And I can tell where you can do that in this fic. (Kinda makes me laugh…) So how about it? M-rated lemony, lemony smex? Yea or Nay? XD**


End file.
